Winter surprise
by country-chick-20
Summary: Casey helps Dawson set up her parents cabin for Christmas, but what happens when a storm runs through trapping the two in the cabin. Will they get home? Will they end up together?
1. Chapter 1

Casey helps Dawson set up her parents cabin for Christmas, but what happens when a storm runs through trapping the two in the cabin. Will they get home? Will they end up together?

So as most of you know I'm team Dawsey I just love the chemistry they have together this was another story that kinda popped in my head while I was home sick with the flu for four days it's mostly dawsey centric but the other characters will be included.

Disclaimer-I do not own the characters even though I wish I did.

"Hey Shay, you got a minute" Gabriella Dawson asked her friend and fellow paramedic. "Yeah" Shay answered as she followed her friend outside the firehouse. "Whats up?" She asked. "My parents have this cabin up at the lake and they want to spend Christmas there and asked me to set up and decorate a few days before and I could really use your help." "Dawson I'm sorry but kelly and I both have plans." "Oh" Dawson said sadly. "I'm sorry." "Hey why not ask Casey" Shay said excitedly. "What?" Dawson asked shocked "Casey?" "Yeah Matthew Casey your friend the one you have feelings for that Casey. "I can't do that" Dawson said her nervousness beginning to show Matthew Casey was her best friend has been for a long time after working with him and hanging with him she started to develop feelings for him, but she never acted on those feelings because he was engaged to Hallie Thomas a doctor at lakeshore then she left and she tried to start something with him but found that he wasn't quite ready and then Hallie came back and even though Dawson was with Mills she still felt a little jealous that Hallie was with Matt don't get her wrong Dawson liked Hallie but she always wished it was her with Casey then sadly Hallie died and Dawson decided to be there for Casey as a friend. "Oh come on Dawson. Are you afraid he's gonna say no?" Shay asked "pfft no" Dawson lied. "Uh huh, look if you don't ask him I will" Shay said as she turned to go back inside "alright" Dawson yelled, Shay stopped walking and turned around "I'll ask him." Shay nodded a smile crept on her face "good"

Dawson walked into the kitchen later that day she saw Casey sitting at the table reading the paper. When he saw her he smiled at her. Gabby returned the smile then walked over to get a coffee. As she was pouring the coffee Casey was standing next to her "hey" she said as she handed him a coffee, "hey" Matt said "thanks" he took the coffee and waited till Gabby grabbed one for her. The two made small talk as they drank there coffee.

"Can I ask you something?" Dawson asked looking up from her coffee

"anything" Matt said

" well-" Dawson could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she tried to figure out how to ask the question "I was wondering if..." But before she could finish the overhead pager went off

Truck 81, squad 3 ambulance 61  
House fire

"Let's talk after" Casey said as he got up and ran to his truck

"Yeah" Dawson said as she headed for the ambulance

When they arrived at the scene they saw that the fire wasn't two big and Dawson and Shay only had to treat one guy who had first degree burns on his back after running in to grab his baseball cap saying it meant a lot to him because it was given to him by his grandfather.

"Did you ask him yet?" Shay asked later in the ambulance as they made their way back to 51

"What?" Dawson asked

Did you ask Casey about the cabin yet? Shay asked again

"I was about too" Dawson said "then the pager went off"

"Damn pager" Shay said causing Dawson to smirk a little as they pulled up into 51.

The rest of shift went by slowly Dawson and Casey hardly saw each other due to being out on calls half the time even if they were together on the calls they were to focus on the job to talk about anything personal.

Finally shift ended. Gabby grabbed her things from her locker before she headed out to her car as she was walking to her car she saw Casey standing there. Walking over to him she smiled "hey" she said

"Hey," he smiled back. "Did you want to ask me something?"

Dawson looked at him confused then it crept back up into her mind "oh right, yeah I did"

"Okay" Casey said

"Okay" Gabby was getting nervous "Okay so my parents have this cabin up at the lake and they want to spend Christmas there and asked me to set up and decorate it and I was wondering if you'd like to help me?" Dawson asked she waited for Matt's response which to her seemed like an eternal "maybe this was a bad idea" she thought to herself.

"I'd love to" Casey said

Gabby looked up from her thoughts "really?" Casey nodded "okay cool i can pick you up tomorrow morning"

"Sounds good" Casey said

"Good" Dawson smiled "I'll see you tomorrow" as she got into her car

"Yeah, see you" Casey smiled they waved good bye and he watched her drive away before getting into his own truck and heading home for the night to rest and get ready for tomorrow.

A/N So let me all know what you think? Do you love it or hate it? Should I continue? Please review

Trouble will update soon


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Matt Casey's alarm rang waking him up, he groaned before turning over and pushing the off button. He thought about going back to sleep but looking at the time on his alarm he saw it read 7 am, knowing Dawson would be coming soon he reluctantly got up and headed for the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

While in the kitchen making coffee he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey it's open" he shouted, he heard the door open and then close and soon Dawson was standing in his kitchen

"Morning" she smiled

"Morning" he smiled back "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure, that sounds good" Dawson said as Casey handed her a cup. Dawson took the cup and sipped some of the warm liquid. Casey doing the same with his

"So" Dawson began after a moment of silence "you ready to go"

"Uh yeah, let me just grab my coat" Casey said as he headed for the closet to grab his coat before following Dawson outside to her car they both got in and Gabby put the car in drive and pulled away from Matt's house.

On the road Matt turned to Gabby "so, Do your parents spend every Christmas at the cabin?" He asked

"Yeah they do, it's sort of like a tradition to them, been doing it since Antonio and I were little" She smiled

Matt nodded "what about you and Antonio, do you guys still go up there"

"Not as much as our parents but were hoping to start going back up soon." Gabby answered

The two made small talk for a while when Gabby announced they were here. She parked the car and they both got out. Matt starred at the log cabin in front of him before following Gabby inside. Once inside he looked around to check it out, the inside was a little modern there was a fireplace with a few photos sitting on the mantle Matt recognized Antonio and his family in one of the photos he assumed the other couple was her parents, in the corner was a kitchen not to big that it took up the whole cabin but also not to small that there was no room there was a table in the dining room, four bedrooms and a bathroom.

Gabby walked over to him. "I'm going to grab a few things out of the car" she told him.

"Do you want some help?" He asked

"no I got it, it's just a few bags but thanks anyways." Gabby said as she put on her coat and boots

Matt nodded as he watched Gabby walk outside and head for her car. before sitting down on the couch.

Gabby came in a few minutes later carrying a few bags and boxes Matt jumped up from the couch to help her.

"Thanks" Gabby said as Matt grabbed the boxes out of her hand.

"No problem. Where would you like them?" He asked

"You could just put them down over there" Gabby said pointing over to the couch

Matt did as he was told before walking back over to Gabby.

"What do we have to do?" He asked her

"Well" Gabby said as she took out a list that had everything they were suppose to do we have to clean up, put up lights and decorations, get the tree, cut wood for a fire, I have to run to the little market down the road to get a few things for Christmas dinner, plus a few things to make cookies and could you fix the stairs outside they are getting rusty and old and I don't want them to break when people walk on them?" Gabby asked Matt.

"Yeah sure no problem" Matt said

"Thank you, there is some wood and my dads tools in the shed out back" Gabby said

"Okay" Matt said as he put on his coat and boots then headed outside to fix the stairs.

The two got to work. Gabby cleaned the cabin sweeping the floors, cleaning the windows, dusting the fireplace, and cleaning the table, chairs and counter. Outside Matt was fixing the stairs. It didn't take him long to finish the stairs so once he was done he checked the porch to see if that needed to be fixed. Seeing that the stairs and porch were both goods he walked back inside. Not wanting to make another mess for Gabby to clean he took off his boots before walking further into the cabin.

"Gabby" he called out

"Yeah in here" she answered back. Matt made his way over to the bedroom walking in he saw Gabby fixing the bed.

"I finished the stairs" he said

"Thank you" Gabby said

"Your welcome do you have anything else you need done?

"Um not that I know of. I still have to put up the decorations and get the tree but I'd like to run to the market first. Would you like to take a ride with me?"

"Yeah sure" Matt said

"Okay" Gabby nodded "let me just finish up in here and then we could go"

"Sounds good"

It wasn't long before the two were back on the road on their way to the market.

"The cabin is really nice" Matt said

"Thanks" Gabby smiled "you did good fixing the stairs they look brand new."

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" Gabby pulled up to the market. Her and Matt got out and walked in.

"Hello Greg" she said to the cashier at the front of the store

A man turned around and smiled big when he saw who was standing there.

"Gabriella Dawson" he said as he pulled her into a hug "how are you doing"

"I'm doing good. I'd like you to meet my friend and coworker Matthew Casey"

"It's very nice to see you sir" Matt said shaking his hand

"Likewise" he said before turning to Gabby. "How long are you staying"

"Just tonight I told my parents that I'd get everything set up and ready for them by Christmas Eve"

"Oh! Well be careful driving home I heard were suppose to get a storm later today"

"Really?" Gabby asked "I didn't hear anything about a storm in the news"

"Oh yeah. Big one heard it was suppose to be are worse one ever"

"Well thanks for letting me know I have to pick up a few things before I go back to the cabin to finish setting up."

"Okay if you need any help you know where to find me"

"Thanks Greg"

"So Greg.." Matt began.

"He's a family friend has known my family for years"

"Ah I see"

"Yeah. Could you help me"

"Sure"

"Okay" gabby said as she took out a list and ripped it in half "you find this stuff and I'll find this stuff then we can meet back at the cash register

"Okay sounds good" Matt said as he took his list and headed to grabbed what he needed

Once they got what they needed they met at the cash register where Greg rang them up.

"That will be $27.50" he said.

Gabby handed him the money. "Thanks Greg have a nice day" she said as her and Matt grabbed the groceries and headed back to the car to go back to the cabin.

Back at the cabin Gabby put away the groceries before she joined Matt outside "you ready to go get the tree?" she asked

"Ready" he said.

"Okay let's go" Gabby said as she and Matt headed towards the woods to find a tree.

The two looked for two hours before Gabby found the perfect one.

"Matt over here" she said

Matt walked over to her.

"What do you think?" She asked him

"It's perfect. Just like you" he answered

Gabby turned to him and smiled her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Aww thanks"

Matt could feel his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. He couldn't believe he actually said that to Gabby yeah he meant it but wow.

"Okay let's cut it down and bring it back to the cabin." Gabby said breaking the silence

Matt took out the chain saw and got to work cutting the tree down. Once the tree was cut down it began to snow.

"Snows coming" Gabby said let's get this back to the cabin"

Matt nodded in agreement as he and Gabby headed back to the cabin with the tree in tow.

Once they got the tree back to the cabin and set up they started decorating both the tree and the cabin. Gabby and Matt didn't know how long it was that they were decorating until Gabby looked at her watch and it read quarter to seven.

"I think we should head out" Gabby said

"Okay" Matt said as he placed a few more stockings above the fireplace.

"The cabin looks good. I can't thank you enough for the help Matt."

"It was no problem I had fun" he smiled

"Well we should go" Gabby said as she put on her coat and boots Matt doing the same.

However when they walked outside it was a white out they couldn't see more than an inch in front of them. Snow was coming down and the wind was blowing Gabby pulled her coat tighter around her.

"The storms here" Matt said


	3. Chapter 3

Dawson and Casey made their way back into the cabin

"I need to get home" Gabby said

"I know Gabs but it's a blizzard out there" said Matt

"I can see that Matt" Gabby replied angrily "but I can't stay here tonight I have things I need to do in my apartment still and we have work tomorrow"

Gabby groaned and walked over to the window and starred out of it.

Matt watched her. He hated when she was angry especially at him. He understood where she was going but he knew that it wasn't safe for them to go out in this weather. He walked over to Gabby placing his hand on her shoulder, her shoulders slightly moved but she refused to turn around and look at him.

"I know you want to go home and I do too but I also don't want anything to happen to you because that would hurt me if I got a call saying that your gone. so how about we wait till the storm passes then we go okay."

It was silent before Gabby turned to Matt tears streaming from her face "okay" she nods

Matt wipes the tears falling from Gabby's eyes before pulling her in to a hug.

Gabby liked being in Matt's arms. For some reason she felt safe in his warm arms like every time he hugged her he was protecting her from all the bad. She never felt this way with Mills and even if she had there was no doubt in her mind that Matt was ten times better.

It was a while before Matt wished he could just hug Gabby forever he loved having her in his arms she felt delicate to his touch like he tamed a wild women.

Gabby looked up at him once they pulled away from the hug he tears have disappeared but her eyes still a little red "I think I'll make dinner" She said

Matt nodded as he followed Gabby into the kitchen where she got started on dinner.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Gabby looked up from chopping her carrot "um could you set the table?" She asked

"Yeah sure" Matt said as he grabbed some bowls, glasses, utensils and napkins and set the table. He placed two candles on the table and then lit them.

"Dinners ready" Gabby said as she walked back over to the table. Stopping when she saw the set table  
"Aww Matt it's beautiful"

"You like it?" He asked

"I love it" she said smiling causing Matt to smile back.

The two sat down two beef stew and French bread and wine. The two talked and talked about their job, the Darden boys and how much Casey and her were going to miss them as they leave for Florida. They talked about their plan for the holidays.

"So do you have any Christmas traditions?" Matt ask, they were done with dinner and were now sitting by the fire eating popcorn and drinking wine.

Gabby took a sip of her wine. "I don't know if we call them traditions anymore because Antonio and I hardly do it but I already said the cabin was but usually every Christmas Eve my mom and I would bake more cookies and drink hot cocoa with the little marshmallows inside and listen to Christmas music and then Antonio and I would open only one gift Christmas Eve, our mom said that if we complained about opening another she would wrap is up herself.

Matt smiled

"and, on Christmas Day we'd listen to the music and in the morning we'd have breakfast as a family before dad went off to work then mom would clean the house and get everything ready for dinner at 5 dad would come home and then we'd have dinner and then open gifts after while drinking more hot chocolate."

"Those are some nice traditions" Matt said

"Yeah" Gabby agreed smiling at the memory. "What about you do you have any traditions?"

"We use to before everything that happened with my mom. Before my mom killed my father. We'd all go to church Christmas Eve night then we'd go home and mom would wrap the presents while Christie and I got ready for bed then my father would read us the night before Christmas before we fall asleep. The next morning we'd wake up with a candy cane on our pillow with a piece of rolled up paper which when unrolled reveled a clue and we followed the clue which lead to another which lead to another which eventually lead to our presents" he said tears falling down his face. He quickly wiped them away.

Gabby put her hand into his letting him know that everything was going to be okay.

Matt turned to look at her a smile spread across his face. One gracing her face soon after.

The two continued to talk for hours not knowing what time it was and soon the two fell asleep on the couch. Gabby snuggled in to Matt's side with Matt's arm around her shoulder.

Sorry this chapter is short guys but I have to work on my PowerPoint project because of course silly me told my professor that I'd do my presentation the Monday we come back from thanksgiving. So anyways I hope you like this chapter and I will try to make the next chapter longer.

Please review.

Oh and who's excited about tomorrow's episode of ChiFi were finally getting that much needed Dawsey time :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Dawson woke up fast the next day. Causing Casey who was sleeping next to her to jump up.

He looked over at Gabby "Whats wrong?"

"We fell asleep last night. We were suppose to go home" Gabby cried

"Gabs it's okay, we're go home tonight I'm sure the roads are clear."

All Gabby could do was nod. Matt got up from the couch and wrapped gabby up in a hug. Gabby smiled as she hugged Matt back.

"How about some breakfast?" Gabby asked

"You know I can't say no to your cooking" Matt answered

Gabby playfully slapped his shoulder

"Ow" Matt said in fake hurt as he playfully rubbed her shoulder

Gabby shook her head smiling as she headed toward the kitchen to get breakfast cooking. Matt heading for the bathroom to clean up a bit.

It wasn't long before breakfast was done and Matt and Gabby were sitting at the table talking and enjoying breakfast. Once they were done Matt helped Gabby clean up when they were done they got their coats and boots on and headed outside to go home. But as they stepped out they saw that the snow was much worse than yesterday.

The two headed back into the cabin.  
"When is this snow going to stop?" Gabby asked

"I don't know" Matt said

Gabby sat on the couch and put her head in her hands Matt sat down next to, she looked up at him tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry we're stuck here" she said before looking down

"Hey, hey look at me. It's not your fault. You didn't know it was going to storm."

"I should have checked the weather before we left."

"Hey snowstorm or no snowstorm I had a lot of fun being here."

Gabby gave a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shay walked into the firehouse 51. After having the day off Shay wanted Gabby to give her the details of the cabin date with Casey. She tried calling her but after not answering Shay figured gabby was having a good time with the Lt. So the first thing she did when she stepped in was seek out Dawson. She walked to the locker room. "Dawson" she called, no answer. She went to the ambulance knowing that Gabby usually cleaned the rig every morning she's there. "Gabby" she said as she made her way to the ambulance but was surprised to see that was empty too. She walked into the common room. "Hey guys have you seen Dawson?" She asked.

"Sorry Shay" Hermann said "come to think of it we hadn't seen Lt. Casey either." The guys looked around for the missing paramedic and Lt.

"What's going on?" Chief Boden's voice boomed as he entered the common room Kelly Severide right behind him.

"No one has seen Dawson or Casey" Cruz says

Chief looks at Shay.

"There not here chief" she tells him.

Chief nods "Hermann your Lt. for truck and Peter Mills your gonna be Dawson's replacement until they show up."

The men nodded as Boden headed towards his office. Kelly walked up to Shay.

"What's going on, where are Dawson and Casey?" Severide asked.

"Casey went with Dawson to set up her parents cabin for Christmas but that was yesterday and they still hadn't showed up" Shay said

"Have you tried calling?" Severide asked

"I tried calling Dawson but her phone went to voicemail" Shay said

"Alright I'll try to call Casey" Severide said he took his phone and dialed Casey's number but when he got nothing but voicemail he hung up

"Nothing?"

Severide shook his head before he could say anything the overhead pager went off the men and women of 51 headed towards their respective trucks.

The crew returned two hours later. The fire put out and the victims with serious injury on their way to lakeshore.

Severide headed towards his fellow Lt's office to see if he shown up. When he hadn't seen him he pulled out his phone and tried calling him again only to get static on the phone

"Anything yet" a voice said behind Kelly causing Kelly to jump. He turned around to see Shay standing behind him.

"Not yet" Severide said

Shay nodded as she turned around and headed back out towards the common room.

The rest of shift went by fast no calls or shows from both Dawson and Casey not knowing that Casey and Dawson were trapped in the middle of a storm in the woods with no cell phone service.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"No way" Dawson exclaimed

"Yeah way" Matt said smiling

"Your not serious?" Gabby asked

"Dead serious" Matt said

The two had finished dinner and were now sitting on the floor by the fire talking and laughing. The storm not even in their minds.

"Matthew Casey your one strange man. Gabby said laughing

Matt just looked at her and smiled Gabby smiled back the two stared into each other's eyes they both could feel a bolt of electricity shot throw them. Matt took Gabby's face into his hands he looked her in the eye before slowly making his way towards her face then their lips touched it was a passionate kiss one that burned with fire but also was gentle enough to tame a wild one. Gabby kissed him back and before she knew it. Matt had lifted her up from the floor their lips never breaking apart as they made their way into one of the bedroom. Matt pulled his lips away so Gabby could take off her clothes once she was undress Matt followed suit and they both were in bed Matt was on top of Gabby trailing kisses down her neck. Gabby moaned out loud. The sex got hotter "I want you Gabby. I've always have" Matt said through kisses.

"I feel the same way" Gabby said

Matt looked down at her and smiled "I'm so happy you said that" he said before he continued to kiss her.

**A/N here it is guys chapter four. I hope you like it I'll try to get chapter 5 up after thanksgiving**


	5. Chapter 5

Dawson woke up the next morning in bed she turned over to see Matt peacefully sleeping next to her. She smiled and memories of last night came flooding back to her head.

"Did we" she thought to herself before she heard Matt stir in his sleep and then finally open his eyes and look at her a smile graced his face.

"Morning" he said

"Morning" Gabby said smiling.

"Last night was great" Matt said as he sat up next to Gabby

Gabby smiled at him before pulling him into a kiss Matt didn't hesitate for a second as he cupped his hands over her face and kissed her back gracefully and before they knew it they were both laying back on the bed Matt on top of Gabby he trailed kisses from her chest up to her neckline until he made it to her lips.

Later that morning Gabby and Matt were laying next to each other in bed staring at the ceiling a smile graced both their faces. Gabby looked over at Matt

"Want to go take a shower?" Gabby asked

Matt just smiled as he followed Gabby into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the firehouse everyone was on edge no one has seen or heard from either Dawson or Casey. They checked both their houses and called everyone they knew but got the same answer of "sorry I haven't seen him/her. Severide walked up to Shay.

"You hear anything?" He asked her

"Not yet" Shay answered.

Before Kelly could say something else Boden walked in the room he nodded at Kelly to follow him. Kelly did as he was told.

"Any word on where Casey and Dawson are? He asked

"Sorry sir no one has seen or heard from them. Shay told me they went up to Dawson's parents camp Saturday morning to set up for Christmas"

Boden nodded

"Chief I'm worried it's not like Casey or Dawson to not show up and we all know they both would have called if they couldn't make it."

"I will give Antonio a call, see if he can tell us where Dawson and Casey are?" Chief said

Kelly nodded. "Thanks Chief"

Before Chief could say another word the over head pager went off Kelly sprang into action as he headed for his truck. When the crew returned Gabby's brother Antonio Dawson was waiting for them.

Chief nodded towards Antonio to let him know to follow him into his office. Once they were in his office Boden turned to Antonio

"What do you got for us?" Boden asked

"I talked to my parents and confirmed from them that my sister is in fact up at their cabin on White Lake putting up Christmas decorations."

"Shay said they were doing that Saturday morning. Why would they still be there?" Kelly asked.

"Because there was a snowstorm" Antonio said "and it's still going on. No one is allowed to drive in or out until the storm has passed and by the looks of it that prob won't happen until after Christmas"

Kelly shook his head. "So there is no way to get out there"

Antonio shook his head "I'm sorry the roads are filled with ice and snow and no one has called a tow truck out because of the visibility"

Kelly nodded before the overhead pager went off stating that there was a car accident. Kelly said thanks to Antonio before running to his truck.

"Capp get the jaws" "Clarke be ready to get the door off" Kelly shouted commands to his crew.  
The crew had arrived to the scene of the accident a minivan speeding through chicago had slipped on a patch I black ice slid into the other lane and hit a girl head on. The guy in the minivan had died from being ejected from his seat. So the crew was focusing on getting the girl out she had a laceration on her head. It took thirty minutes for Capp and Clarke to get the door off the car once they had Shay and Mills ran over with the C-collar and back board once the c-collar was on and victim was transported from her car strapped onto a backboard and placed into the ambulance the doors closed and the ambulance screamed all the way to lakeshore. Kelly watched it go.

"This is going to be a horrible Christmas for the families" Otis says referring to the two kids involved in the accident.

Kelly could just nod before he turns around and goes over to help clean up.

When Shay and Peter return Kelly walks up to Shay. "How's the girl?" He asks scared of what the answer may be the head wound look way to serious.

"She's gonna be fine we got her there just in time. Her families with her" Shay told him

"That's good" Kelly said rubbing the back of his neck nervously

Shay rubbed his arm knowing what was really on his mind. "They will be fine" she told him

"And how do you know that?" He snapped

"Because I know Matt and Gabby are both really responsible and they know how to take care of them selves." Shay told him ignoring the tone in his voice.

"I guess your right. I just wish we could go up there"

"I do to but you heard Antonio it's a blizzard out there, let's wait a few days then if we don't hear from them we will drive up okay"

Severide nods

"Good now let's eat I'm hungry. Peter Mills made steak and potatos"

Severide laughed as he put his arm around Shays shoulder he kissed her on the top of her head "where would I be without you" he said as they headed toward the kitchen to eat.

**A/N here's chapter 5 guys I am sorry about the lack of Dawsey in this chapter I just wanted to get the rest of the crew in and show how worried they be that Dawson and Casey are missing especially Shay and Kelly. I hope you still enjoy it and I promise the next few chapter will be Dawsey Centric. Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Gabby was in the kitchen making breakfast when Matt Casey walked in from outside he was carrying more wood in his arms to keep the fire going so the two of them can stay warm until the storm that was keeping them trapped passed. He got started on the fire once he had the fire going he walked into the kitchen, the smell of blueberry pancakes filled the air.

"It smells good in here" Matt says as he wraps his arms around Gabby's mid section

"Thank you, it's a family recipe" Gabby tells him as she turns her head and gives him a kiss on the lips

Matt kisses her back before Gabby turns back to the pancakes.

"So what do you have planned today?" Matt asks her

"Well tomorrow's Christmas Eve, so I was thinking about wrapping some presents tonight." Gabby tells him

"Okay, I could help if you'd like" Matt tells her.

"That would be great. I mean if you don't mind" gabby tells him

"Of course I don't. I'd love to help" Matt says

"Okay" Gabby smiles. "I'd like to make cookies tomorrow"

Matt nods his head. Before he grabs plates from the cupboard and silverware and sets the table. Gabby turns the stove off and places two pancakes on each of their plates she grabs the syrup out of the fridge and sets it on the table then pours coffee in their cups. The two of them sit down and enjoy their pancakes sharing more stories about their past Christmases. Once breakfast is finished Gabby quickly washes the dishes before she walks over to the living room to get started on wrapping she sits down on the floor and pulls out a bag that was sitting under the tree Matt takes a seat next to her

"What can I help with?" Matt asks

Gabby hands him a Legos set. "Could you wrap this for my nephew Diego" she asks

"Sure" Matt says as he takes the Legos set and begins wrapping. Gabby watches him wrap a smile graces her face before she gets to wrapping a Barbie set for her niece Eva. The two continue wrapping more gifts making small talk and laughing while at it. Once all the gifts are wrapped Gabby turns to Matt

"Thank you so much Matt, for everything that you have done. I don't know how I could repay you"

"I can think of a few things" Matt says as he picks Gabby up off the floor and begins kissing her. He starts from her chest and then trails the kisses to her neck before he ends on her lips. Gabby returns the kiss and before they know it they are in the bedroom. Matt trails more kisses up and down Gabby's body.

"Matt" Gabby moans

His name never sounded so good until it was coming from her. Matt continued on.

Later that evening Gabby and Matt laid together in bed, Gabby turned over to Matt a smile graced her face

"I really liked that" she told him

Matt turned to look at her. "Gabby theres something I've been meaning to tell you."

The smile on Gabby's face fell. "Oh no" she thought. "He's going to tell me the timings not right".

"For years I thought I was in love with Hallie." Matt begins "I mean I was but that was in the past and then when she came back I didn't know who I loved I mean you were with Mills and you seemed happy then Hallie died and Mills ended it with you we were both heartbroken. I didn't want to rush anything. I guess what I'm trying to say is Gabby I love you a lot" he finishes

Gabby stares at him mouth opened

"Great she probably thinks I'm the biggest joke on the planet" Matt thought to himself.

"I feel the same way" Gabby finally says after a moment of silence. Matt looks up at her and smiles before he cups her face in his hands and kisses her on the lips. Gabby returning the kiss.

Hey guys sorry for the late update I have been in the hospital for three days and I just got released Friday evening so I'm still getting used to being home (if you get what I mean) also I'm sorry this update is short I have finals I should be studying for but I wanted to get another chapter done. OMG who saw that preview for 2.10 they better not kill (even though I strongly believe they won't) Jesse Spencer. Especially since him and Monica Raymunds character just got together anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can and make the next chapter longer


	7. Chapter 7

Gabby was mixing the dough it was Christmas Eve and Gabby wanted to get the cookies done. Matt snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her

"Mmm it smells good in here" he said

"Why thank you" Gabby said to him as she placed two eggs into the mix

"What can I do to help?" Matt asked

Gabby looked around the kitchen before she grabbed a piece of paper with a recipe on it. Handing him the recipe she says "could you make some frosting for the sugar cookies."

Matt took the recipe from her and studies it "yeah of course" he says as he walks over to the counter on the other side and gets to work on the frosting. Helping Gabby to frost the already baked sugar cookies once they had cooled down and then the two got to work making chocolate chip cookies.

"Matt" Gabby said

"Yeah" Matt said as he turned around only to be met with flour thrown in his face

"You have a little something on your face" Gabby teased him

"Oh it's on now" Matt joke as he took some flour and threw it at Gabby. Gabby in return throwing more flour at Matt the fight went on till they were to tired to move their arms, Gabby slid down on the floor and leaned against the cabin with Matt following suit.

Gabby turned to look at Matt who was smiling

"You have a little flour in your hair" he said as he reached his hand out towards her hair and pulled some flour out their eyes met and the two leaned in closer with Matt closing in the distance between them, their lips meeting once again. The kiss was endless only breaking apart when the timer on the oven went off. Gabby got up to grab the cookies out of the oven to let them cool. Before moving them to the plate

"I should clean up" Gabby said as she looked around the kitchen that was a mess flour was everywhere, egg shells were on the floor.

"I'll help" Matt says to her. And, the two get to work cleaning up the kitchen once the kitchen is cleaned  
Matt goes outside to grab some wood to start a fire in the fire place and Gabby gets to work on wrapping more gifts.

Once Matt had the fire going he moved and sat next to Gabby on the floor who was wrapping her last gift.

"Who's this for?" Matt asked her

"My niece Eva" Gabby told him "it's a makeup kit with lip gloss, eyeshadow and blush"

"Antonio let's her wear makeup" he asked

"Only lip gloss, eyeshadow and blush and he told her only light colors and also not to much, he checks her face every morning to make sure she's not wearing too much" Gabby told him

Matt smiled.

"What?" Gabby asked him

"What? Matt asked his cheeks turning a shade of pink

"Your smiling about something" Gabby told him

"I'm just happy to be spending time with you" Matt tells her this time it's her turn to blush. Matt leans in and kisses her on the lips

Back at the firehouse Kelly is playing cards with the rest of squad when Shay walks up to him. "I need to talk to you" she tells him. Kelly gets up out of his chair and follows Shay outside

"Whats up?" He asks once they are away from the firehouse

"Antonio says the storm is suppose to stop tomorrow morning so I was thinking we could drive up to Dawson's parents cabin and celebrate Christmas with Casey and Dawson"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea Shay" Kelly says to her "Do you think we should bring something up to them?" He asked

"Yeah, but what? Shay agreed before the two could ponder out some ideas for what to bring up to the cabin the overhead pager went off stating a house fire the two ran to their respective trucks and were on their way to the scene the sirens blaring as the trucks moved quickly through the streets.

Gabby set a plate down in front of Matt before she sat down with her own plate Matt took a bite of his Chicken Mac and Cheese.

The two talked while they enjoyed dinner

Gabby put down her fork and looked at Matt "I forgot to thank you for coming out here with me, I know it's not what you were hoping with the storm and everything but still thank you"

Matt smiled at her "your welcome, I had a great time"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean yeah the storm was horrible but I got to spend all my free time with you" Matt told her.

Gabby smiled, the two went back to eating their dinner. After dinner they sat by the fire with a glass of wine and just talked before the two of them felt their eyelids getting heavy and soon sleep was upon the two.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabby woke up the next morning noticing she was still on the couch Matt sleeping soundly next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist In an attempt to not wake him up Gabby quietly tried to get up from under him knowing that she had a busy day ahead of her, the storm had passed finally and her parents were coming down along with Antonio and his wife and kids. Her attempts did not work however because as soon as she moved Matt stirred and opened his eyes he looked up at Gabby and smiled

"Merry Christmas Beautiful" he said as he got up and stretched

"Merry Christmas to you handsome" Gabby replied back as she gave him a kiss on the lips

Matt happily returned the kiss

"So do you want to shower first or should I?" Gabby asked once she broke away from the kiss.

"How about we shower together?" Matt asked

"I like that idea better?" Gabby told him as Matt picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shay walked over to kelly who was in the kitchen getting coffee.

"Kelly what time do you want to go up to the cabin?" She asked

"How about we leave at four this way we get there at 5:30" Kelly tells her.

"Okay, sounds good" Shay says before heading to the ambulance to restock supplies.

Suddenly the tone went off

"Truck 81, ambulance 61, squad 3.  
Building fire."

Kelly ran to his respective truck and they were out.

Once they got to the scene Kelly and Herrmann who was filling in for Casey walked over to the chief to get an assessment on how he wants things done.

"There may be people trapped in there still so do a search and rescue then we will get the hose on it.

"On it chief" Kelly and Herrmann both said as they ran towards their teams

"Cruz," vent the roof "Otis with me" Herrmann says

"Capp I am going to need you to help Cruz vent the roof, Clarke, your going with me" said Kelly "were going to help with the search"

"Got it lieutenant" Capp and Clarke said as Capp followed Cruz to the roof and Kelly, Clarke, Herrmann and Otis went to search the building

"Clarke and I will check the first two floors you guys check the last two" Kelly says

"You got it" said Herrmann as he and Otis make their way to the third floor.

"Fire department call out" Kelly shouts he stops to listen for any calls of help hearing none he heads to the next floor with Clarke behind him "check over their" he motions to Clarke who nods his head and does what he is asked

"Fire department call out" Kelly says  
Waiting for a response "Herrmann you got anything" he asks into the walkie talkie

"Negative" Herrmann answers

"Us either, let's head out"

"Affirmative"

As Kelly is heading down the stairs however he hears a faint cry

"Help me"

Kelly abruptly stops and Clarke has to catch himself before he runs into him. "Clarke do you hear that he asks?"

Clarke listens

"Help"

"Yeah I do"

"Where's it coming from?"

Clarke and Kelly do a search

"Fire department call out" they both shout hoping that who ever is there will call for help and they could find him or her

"Help" the voice calls out again

Clarke follows the sound of the voice

"Help"

Clarke stops seeing a figure on the floor his leg stuck under a beam

"Lieutenant over here" Clarke calls out Kelly rushes over to him to see a man laying on the ground.

"Help me" he says

Kelly kneels down next to the man "don't worry we will get you out of here, whats your name?"

"Alec" the man says "ah" he screams as pain hits him.

Kelly gets on the radio "chief we got a man here with his leg pinned tell Shay and Mills to be ready for when we come out"

"Got it, Kelly" chief says. He turns to Shay and Mills, Severide and Clarke found a man with his leg pinned be ready for when they come out" he told the two

"On it Chief" Shay and Mills say together before running over to the ambulance to get the supplies they need for when Kelly and Clarke emerged with the victim.

Kelly studies the beam keeping the man trapped "it doesn't look to heavy to lift" Kelly says "Clarke grab that end" he tells him Clarke doing as he is told" Kelly turns to the man "I'm not going to lie to you this is going to hurt like hell I'm going to need you to take deep breaths, got it"

The man nods

"Good okay Clarke on three, one...two...three" at three the two of them lift the heavy beam up off the man who screams in pain once the beam is off Kelly and Clarke carefully lift the injured man up and bring him outside where Shay and Mills are waiting.

They get him on the backboard and Shay gets to work checking the mans oxygen level and vitals, they wrap his leg with gauge before placing him in the ambulance and heading off to lakeshore as quickly as possible.

Once shift ends Kelly and Shay head towards Kelly's car to go home.

"What happened to the man at the fire" Kelly asks

"Broke his foot in two places, but other than that going to make a full recovery, his girlfriend is with him now" Shay says

"That's good, hey I was thinking why don't we bring a bottle of wine with us to Dawson's cabin" Kelly says

"Kelly that's a good idea," Shay agrees "I knew their was a reason I kept you around" she smiled

"Funny" Kelly deadpans as he drives towards his apartment.

Here is another chapter I will try to get the next chapter up before christmas if I don't I hope you guys have a happy holiday


	9. Chapter 9

"What time are your parents and Antonio coming?" Matt asked

"5:30" Gabby told him as she cut up some celery for the stuffing she was making

"Ah okay?" Matt said as he scratched the back of his neck

Gabby put down her knife "whats wrong?"

"What?" Matt asked pretending to be confused

"You're rubbing the back of your neck and we all know you do that when something is bothering you or your nervous." Gabby pointed out to him.

"It's just that I'm nervous about meeting your mom, I know you told her about the Christmas party last year" he said

"I did, yeah but that was a year ago and she could have forgotten. It will be fine. I promise you" she said as she wrapped her arms around him

Matt wrapped his arms around her and leaned down and kissed her

"Matt I love nothing more than to be in your arms all day but I have to finish dinner" Gabby said after a while

Matt didn't want to end the hug but he reluctantly removed his arms from around her waist his face showing a pout

"Wipe that pout off your face and help me in the kitchen" Gabby teased

"Yes ma'am" he mocked saluted before following her in the kitchen

Gabby shook her head "you're weird"

"And you still love me" Matt told her with a smile on my face

"You know I do" Gabby said, she turned around and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

For the next few hours Gabby and Matt worked in the kitchen getting dinner ready, as dinner was cooking Gabby began to set the table, placing a red table cloth on the table then she added two long candles and placed them in the middle of the table. She then set the plates, wine glasses and silverware which were wrapped in cloth napkins held together by mini wreaths on the table.

"Is there anything else you need to do?" Matt asked her

"Just make the pies." Gabby told him. She got out the ingredients and got started on making blueberry, apple and cherry pie for dinner. Once the pies were finished she placed them on the counter under the window to cool.

"Are you done with the pies?" Matt asked her

"Yes I am; why?" She asked

"I wanted to do some things" Matt told her

"Oh yeah" Gabby said. "And, what would these 'things' be mr lieutenant?" Gabby laughed

"Why don't we go to the bedroom and find out" Matt smiled at her

Gabby put her finger to her chin like she was thinking for a minute. "You know I might have to take you up on that offer" she said

Matt didn't say anything instead he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXX

It was 2:30 when Kelly woke up from his nap. Getting out of bed he walked out of his room and made his way downstairs. In the kitchen he turned on a pot of coffee it wasn't long till Shay slowly made her way down the stairs

"Hey" he said

"Hey" Shay said as she walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of the hot liquid "Did you sleep good?" Shay asked after a moment of silence

"Yeah, did you?" Kelly asked her

"I did"

Kelly nodded his head before he looked at the clock putting down his coffee he turned back to Shay "we should start getting ready" he said

Shay nodded as she put down her coffee and followed Kelly upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, Dad, hi. Merry Christmas" Gabby greeted her parents as they walked in.

"Gabriella darling. How are you?" He mother gave her a kissed

"I am good, working a lot. This is my boyfriend Matt" Gabby said introducing Matt to her parents

"It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Dawson." Matt said holding out his hand

"You too Matt" Mr Dawson said shaking Matt's hand

Mrs Dawson slightly shook his hand before turning back to Gabby "I talked to Antonio they should be here soon" she said

Gabby nodded. "Okay mom" she said

Mrs Dawson headed for the kitchen, Matt turned to face Gabby. Knowing what was on his mind Gabby grabbed his hand "I know baby I'm sorry it will probably be better later on" she tried to encourage him

"Yeah let's hope so" he said

Gabby gave him a quick peck on the lips "I'm gonna go help my mom in the kitchen" she said before pulling away

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Matt asked

"Uh not that I know of why don't you go relax a little babe we will call you when dinner is ready"

"Okay babe" Matt said

"I love you" Gabby said

"I love you too" Matt said kissing her before heading over to the couch were Mr. Dawson was reading the paper

It wasn't long till Antonio and his wife and kids showed up.

"Hi mom, hi dad" Antonio said kissing his parents "Merry Christmas"

"Ooh merry Christmas baby" Esmeralda said as she hugged her oldest son

"You made it" Gabby said hugging her older brother

"Well I couldn't miss moms cooking" he said "oh right your cookings good too"

Gabby punched his arm. Before hugging her sister in law and niece and nephew.

Matt walked up to Antonio "hey man" he said shaking his hand

"Hey" Antonio said returning the handshake.

After everyone greeted each other the family and Matt said down for Christmas Dinner

"So Matt, how long have you and Gabby been dating?

Matt turned to Gabby

"We just started a few days ago" Gabby said saving him.

"Not thinking of getting her hopes up?" Esmeralda said

"Mom" Gabby hissed

"It's okay baby" Matt whispered not wanting to start a fight with her mom.

"Matt," Antonio said quickly changing the subject "what did you think of the cabin? My sister didn't make you work did she?"

Gabby punched him in the arm

"Ow" Antonio said rubbing his arm

"Oh is mr. Cop not so tough any more" Gabby teased him.

"It's a nice little cabin. And yes she made me work but I enjoyed every minute of it." Matt said taking Gabby's hand.

A knock on the door was heard

"Honey are you expecting anyone else?" Esmeralda asked

"Uh no I don't think so, Matt? She said turning to him. Matt shook his head before getting up to answer the door.

Opening the door, he saw Kelly and Shay standing outside. "Kelly, Shay hey" he said. "Come in"

Kelly and Shay walked into the cabin

"Kelly, Shay hey" Gabby said getting up to hug her friends.

Sorry to barge in like this but we thought we'd stop by" Shay said "oh and Kelly was worried about you"

"I was not" Kelly said

"Sure" laughed Gabby. "Well come in and make yourself a plate were just having dinner" Gabby said as she led them over to the table. "Mom, dad this is Kelly and Shay they work with Matt and I at 51"

Kelly and Shay shook everyone's hand before sitting down.

They all ate dinner. Making conversation about work and what ever else came to mind. Matt noticed the evil side glances Esmeralda gave him but ignored them.

After dinner the family along with Matt, Kelly and Shay sat by the fire that Matt made and opened presents.

"A Legos set, thanks Auntie Gabby" Diego said hugging gabby

"Your welcome sweetie." Gabby said hugging her nephew

"Thanks for the makeup set Aunt Gabby" said Eva

"Well that's all the presents" Gabby said looking under the tree

"Wait a minute, I see one" Matt said

"What? Where?" Gabby said looking under the tree.

"Right here," Matt said pulling out a small velvet box and handing it to Gabby.

Gabby opened the box and smiled. Pulling out a bracelet with a heart and a G engraved in the heart.

"Matt I love it" Gabby said kissing him

"I'm glad you do" he said kissing her back.

Later that evening everyone said their goodbyes and left leaving Shay, Kelly, Matt and Gabby alone for the night.

"Thank you guys for coming" Gabby said

"Your welcome sweetie" Shay said

"So Kelly were you really worried about us?" Matt asked

"No," Kelly said

"Yeah he was, he wouldn't stop pacing at work and he called your brother" Shay said

"Thanks Shay" Kelly said. "So when are you guys coming back to work? Kelly asked hoping to change the subject.

"The day after tomorrow." Gabby said

Kelly nodded, the four of them drank their wine and talked before tiredness over came them Gabby and Matt heading for the bedroom and Kelly and Shay getting comfortable in the living room.

Gabby took of her clothes and changed into her pjs sliding in bed next to Matt "today wasn't so bad. I'm sorry about my mother baby"

"It's fine baby. I still had fun." Matt said

Gabby turned over and smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas baby" she said

"Merry Christmas to you too" Matt said kissing her, Gabby returning the kiss.

**A/N so I put the next chapter up and I know Gabby's mom may not really be like that in the show but I wanted to add a different side to he. I hope you guys still enjoy it I also hope you all had a safe and happy holiday. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review before you go**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Matt woke up to the smell of bacon in the kitchen slowly getting out of bed he made his way to the door, opening it he headed out to the living room. Seeing Kelly and Shay sleeping peacefully in the living room he quietly headed for the kitchen walking up behind Gabby he wrapped his arms around her  
"Morning" he whispered in her ear

"Morning" Gabby said she turned around and gave him a kiss before turning back to making breakfast.

Matt made him self useful and set the table. Gabby shut the stove off and started filling their plates at that moment Shay and Kelly woke up

"Morning" Shay said as she let out a yawn

"Morning Shay" Both Matt and Gabby said

"Is that bacon I smell?" Severide asked as he got up and headed for the kitchen

"Well good morning to you to Severide" Matt said

"Good morning Gabs. Good morning Matt." Severide said before stuffing his face with bacon. Shay and Gabby rolling their eyes and laughing.

After breakfast is eaten Matt and Kelly went outside to cut more wood while Gabby and Shay hung out in the kitchen and talk.

"So. Tell me" Shay urged

"Tell you what?" Gabby asked

"What happened with you and Matt"

"It just sorta happened" Gabby said

"Ooh so is he good in bed?"

"Shay!" Gabby swatted her best friend

"What?" Shay laughed.

Before Gabby could say anything Matt and Kelly walked in carrying firewood. Gabby walked over to help them set it down in the basket beside the fireplace. Kelly grabbed a beer and sat down next to Shay, Matt and Gabby sat down on the other side of them with their beer.

"When do you guys have to go back" Matt asked taking a sip of his beer

"Today. Were on the night shift" Kelly said.

"Is Herrmann being a good lieutenant?"

"Yeah, he's even thinking of taking your job" joked Kelly

"Haha funny" Matt deadpanned

The four of them continued to talk for hours before Kelly and Shay took their leave to head back to the city and get ready for work. When they left Matt helped Gabby clean up the cabin.

"This has been a great Christmas" Gabby said as she put some decorations in the box to bring home the following day.

"Yeah it has" Matt agreed as he looked over towards Gabby

Gabby turned her head to face him. "What is it?" She asked

"I just can't get over how beautiful you are" Matt said

Gabby's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she turned her head away a smile graced her faced. Matt walked over to her and put his arms around her, he then kissed her Gabby returning the kiss. Matt picked her up and carried her into the bedroom

"I wish I can kiss you forever" Matt said in between kisses

"I do too" Gabby said kissing his neck.

Later that evening Gabby and Matt laid in bed

"Matt?" Gabby asked

"Mhm" Matt said half asleep

"I love you" Gabby said

Matt sat up in bed and turned around to face Gabby. "I love you too baby" he caressed her cheeks before kissing her on the lips.

It wasn't long before tiredness beat them the two falling asleep in each other's arms.

A/N. I'm sorry this chapter is so short guys I promise the next chapters will be long. I don't know how many chapters I plan on doing but I will let you know when the story is ending. Also I know I should probably put a disclaimer up for every chapter saying I don't own the characters or NBC but come on if I owned the characters Matt and Gabby would be together forever. I also would like to give a thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and favoriting, it means so much too me. Until next time my fellow Dawsey fans


	11. Chapter 11

Gabby and Matt didn't want to leave the cabin they made a lot of memories at the cabin it was the first place where they told each other their feelings for one another but here they were packing up the car for the ride home.

"That was nice, I had fun" said Matt as he placed his suitcase in the trunk of Gabby's car

"Yeah" agreed Gabby, she placed the box of decorations in the backseat. Matt snuck up behind Gabby and wrapped his arms around her midsection he started kissing her neck. Gabby moaned in return before she turned around in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and started kissing his lips in return. The two pulled back when the two needed air.

Gabby looked up into Matt's eyes a smile graced her face "we should get going" she said as she slipped out if Matt's eyes and headed for the drivers seat she slid in and started the car while Matt slid in to the passenger seat. Gabby pulled out of the driveway and headed for home. The two talked the whole ride home soon Gabby pulled up in front of Matt's place she placed the car in park and shut off the ignition before turning to face Matt

"Matt, I wanted to thank you" Gabby started "you know for coming with me." She placed her hand on top of his.

"Your welcome" Matt said "I had a great time" he have her a kiss on the lips before getting out. Shutting the door he walked over to the trunk to grab his suitcase. He closed the trunk and walked back over to Gabby's side of the car,  
"Would you like to come over later, have a beer or something?" Matt asked.

"I'd love too" Gabby smiled

"Ok. Ok great. Is 8 good" said Matt Gabby nodded he leaned his head in the car and gave Gabby a kiss before pulling back out "see you tonight"

"See you" Gabby said before pulling away from the curb and heading for home to unpack and get ready for her date with Matt.

Walking into her apartment Gabby placed her suitcase on the ground by the door before heading to the kitchen to see what she had for lunch. Settling on a turkey sandwich Gabby sat down on the couch and started eating once she was done she felt her eyelids getting heavy she tried to fight through the sleep but soon found that sleep was beating her and soon found herself asleep.

The sound of her phone ringing a few hours later threw Gabby's out of her deep slumber. Gabby picked up her phone seeing the caller id she answered

"Hey Antonio" she said

"Hey sis, I was in the neighborhood and was wondering if I could stop by, mom needs the decorations

"Yeah sure, said Gabby

"Okay thanks see ya soon sis"

Gabby waited till he hung up before she hung up, getting up and heading for the kitchen where she put on a pot of coffee. Fifteen minutes before the coffee was done their was a knock on her door Gabby went to answer it

"Hey Antonio" she said

"Hey sis" Antonio said giving her a kiss on the cheek "where's the decorations"

"Over by the couch" "would you like some coffee" Gabby asked

"Yeah I can have a quick cup" Antonio said as he followed Gabby into the kitchen. She poured two cups and handed one to Antonio

"Thanks" Antonio said as he took a sip of his coffee "so you and Matt" he asked

"Yeah" Gabby said "me and Matt" she took a sip of coffee

"Well I'm happy for you" said Antonio.

"Thanks" Gabby said "do you think you can tell mom"

"Hmm" Antonio pretended to think "no" he said

"Jerk" Gabby laughed as she threw a tea towel at him

"Hey hey" said Antonio holding his hands up "I come in peace"

Gabby shook her head smiling

"Oh hey Laura wanted to know if you'd like to come over for New Year's Eve, you can bring Matt if you'd want"

"I'll talk to Matt tonight" Gabby said

"Okay" Antonio looked at his watch "I have to go, but hopefully I will see you Saturday" he said heading for the door.

Once Antonio left Gabby cleaned up a little before getting ready for her date with Matt.

Dressed in black skinny jeans and a tan sweater her hair laid on her shoulder, Gabby headed out to Matt's.

Arriving at Matt's, Gabby knocked on the door and waited soon the door opened and Matt stood there with a smile on his face

"Come in" he said after a minute

"Thanks" said Gabby as she made her way inside

Matt handed her a beer. "Would you like takeout?" He asked

"Yeah that would be great" Gabby said. Matt nodded before making a call for Chinese. Gabby made her way to the living room and sat on the couch

"Food will be here in an hour" Matt said as he joined her on the couch.  
Gabby nodded before turning her head her eyes met Matt's and she kissed him, he returned the kiss with pleasure. Gabby laid down on the couch with Matt on top of her, he trailed kisses down her neck being interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing

Matt groaned before he got up to answer the door returning to the living room a few seconds later

"Foods here" Matt said holding up the Chinese

"Great. I'm starving." Gabby said getting up and heading for the kitchen she grabbed two plates and set them on the table and then grabbed two beers out of the fridge. Before taking a seat across from Matt.

They eat in silence for a few minutes

"Antonio invited us over for New Years if you wanted to go" Gabby said

"I'd love to" Matt said "what time"

"How about you pick me up at 6:30" Gabby asked

"Sounds good to me" Matt said

The two are their dinner and talked for hours once they were done Gabby helped Matt wrap up the leftovers and wash the dishes. Before they sat on the couch and watched the Blackhawks game. Their attention however wasn't on the game as Matt started kissing Gabby's neck trailing them up to her lips Gabby returned the kiss. Matt picked her up and Gabby wrapped her legs around Matt's midsection they continued to kiss as Matt carried her to his bedroom.


End file.
